Motorcycle kickstands are typically fabricated from a metal material, such as steel or aluminum, and bear a portion of the weight of the motorcycle when the kickstand is deployed. Due to the weight of the motorcycle being transferred to the metal kickstand, several problems arise when the kickstand is deployed on a soft or finished surface. When deployed in sand or soft soil, the kickstand sinks from the weight of the motorcycle, which may cause the motorcycle to fall over and be damaged. When deployed on asphalt in warm temperatures, the kickstand may make an imprint in the asphalt. When deployed on a finished surface, such as marble, linoleum, wood, tile, concrete and the like, any movement of the motorcycle can mar or gouge the finished surface.
Existing kickstand supports or pads provide some relief to these problems, but existing kickstand pads that provide adequate support typically do not prevent damage to a finished surface. Existing pads are typically made from metal, and easily mar finished surfaces. Many support pads must be removed from the kickstand prior to moving the kickstand to a stored position. Many pads that provide protection to a surface are not connected to the motorcycle and must be positioned and retrieved when parking the motorcycle. Some pads that are connected to the kickstand that support a motorcycle on soft soil are cleated, which causes damage to a finished surface when the kickstand is deployed there. On the other hand, existing pads to prevent scuffing may protect a surface but do not allow for easy movement of the motorcycle. Existing pads may allow the kickstand to slide on the surface when a rider sits on the motorcycle, thus marring the surface.
The need exists for an inexpensive, affixed, lightweight but durable motorcycle kickstand support pad that offers support for the motorcycle on soft surfaces as well as protection to finished surfaces on which the motorcycle is placed.